Breaking Ice
by samisweet
Summary: Is Usagi really so warmhearted as to break the ice that surrounds Tom Riddle? HPSM. Rare Tom and Usagi.


**Breaking Ice**

by samisweet

Summary: Is Usagi really so warm-hearted as to break the ice that surrounds Tom Riddle? HPSM. Rare Tom and Usagi.

* * *

She watched him from across the room, her eyes glazing over as she stared at his perfection. He was so handsome; it should be illegal to look that wonderful. His hair was dark and tousled and contrasted gorgeously with his light skin. He was, as usual, surrounded by a large group of girls and boys, both fawning over how great he was, following his every movement and word. Not only were his looks comely, but he was the most talented in his class magic-wise. He had been top of his class since his first year and no one had ever beaten him. He wasn't a pureblood like her, no, but that didn't matter to her. She wasn't selfish and prejudiced like others. Everyone was equal in her eyes, regardless of magic status, race, or looks. Only the person inside mattered.

His personality was intriguing. It had become a hobby of hers, almost an obsession, to analyze his thoughts and words, and she knew she understood him better than he himself. She had empathy of sorts, after all. He was cold and filled with hatred for what the world did to him, and yet, underneath everything, deep, deep down, he cared for his friends and followers. But it was buried under so much loathing and ice and an evil of kinds, that she was startled to find it. But it was there, and that was all that mattered to her. It showed that he was indeed human, that he could live and care and _love_. That little piece of him needed something to bring it out of its hibernation. It needed to be conveyed out so that Hogwarts could see that he wasn't a heartless bastard. No, Tom Marvolo Riddle wasn't cold-blooded. At least not all the way.

But he'd never notice her. She was pretty, but chose not to expose it. She was smart, but didn't apply herself to her work. Everyone thought her to be klutzy, stupid, and a ditz. Just because she wanted to spread happiness to others and because she had a big heart, she was thought to be unintelligent. She could probably give Tom a run for his money, but then, she'd become selfish and obsessed with winning. She wasn't that way, nor did she want to become like that. All she had was a little schoolgirl crush on Tom, nothing more. It was her second to last year here, and his last, and she knew that after he was gone, it would disappear. She sighed as students started to bustle out of the Great Hall and into their next classes. She headed towards Professor Slughorn's room for Potions.

0o0

"Usagi, I'm very disappointed in you," She stared at the ground in shame at Professor Slughorn's rebuking tone. He was fat and pompous and lecherous and annoyed the hell out of her, but she hated disappointing people. She shouldn't have been so entranced in her thoughts, accidentally spilling crushed dragon's scales into her potion. Because of it, her best friend Rei had been burned lightly with the oncoming column of hot steam. It was nothing that couldn't be healed, but her best friend had gotten hurt, nonetheless. She turned on her puppy eyes, looking at him with her wide, watery orbs. A small pout formed on her lips, and fat tears began rolling down her face.

"I-I'm so sorry Professor S-Slughorn," her voice was quite and shameful. It had just the effect she was hoping for. Slughorn have a soft sigh of defeat.

"How about this? You can try to do this again on Saturday evening with me after a couple days of tutoring."

"B-But who'll want to t-tutor m-me? I'm such a k-klutz and I-I'm s-so stupid!"

"You're not stupid, Tsukino. You did, after all, get an 'O' in your O.W.L.S. last year. In fact, if I remember right, you were one of the few that had gotten mostly 'O's. You just have a few problems with concentration."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, Tsukino. Now, who'd be a good candidate as a tutor?" Slughorn sat his fat little bottom on a soft, luxurious chair, his pudgy fingers drumming on the wooden arms. His chunky face was squished in concentration, causing Usagi to suppress laugher. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and in came the reason for Usagi's predicament. She resumed a cool, nonchalant attitude at once, straightening her posture and relaxing her tense muscles. "Ah yes, Tom, my favorite student! Is there anything at all you would like from me?"

"No, sir, I just came in to turn in the essay that you needed," Tom glanced at Usagi, handing the parchment over. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"No, no, you're never a bother," Slughorn smiled at the brunet, his face scrunching up. Usagi suppressed another laugh and averted her eyes to prevent an embarrassing moment in front of her idol.

"So, um, Professor Slughorn, I guess I'll you on Saturday evening," Usagi bowed and began to walk away. "Oh, and Ami would be a great tutor! She's smart."

"Oi, Tsukino! Ami has more than enough on her hands," She paused when Slughorn called out her name. "I have the perfect tutor! How about Tom?" Usagi closed her eyes in complete despair. She'd make a fool of herself in front of her crush; there was nothing more to it. She completely froze before turning around with an obviously fake smile on her face.

"Professor, I assure you that I can and indeed will do this on my own, with a little help from Ami," She prayed silently that Tom wouldn't be her tutor. Not only will she embarrass herself, but the entire school will chase her doggedly, exclaiming that she was trying to steal him. As beckoning as it sounded, she found it better to observe him than to take a part in him. Nervousness etched her face and she began to back away towards the door.

"Nonsense! Tom, you'll do this favor for me, won't you?"

Tom sized her with his cool, cool eyes and she gulped. "Sure, sir, why not?"

She cursed the heavens above. Someone was having the time of their lives putting her in a tight spot.

"As a matter of fact, Tsukino, why don't you two head to the library and begin right this very moment? Tom, she's to create the Amour Antidote.I want you to begin by explaining the steps and ingredients to her." _Damn you Slughorn_, she thought with abhorrence. The little respect she had for her professor disappeared in that very moment. She glared coldly at Slughorn and was satisfied to notice that she did indeed cow him somewhat. Slinging her back-pack over her shoulder, she followed Tom out of the room, up a set of stairs, and into the library. He motioned her over and the two sat down at a table. An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Alas, it wasn't to last, and was broken by a band of Tom adorers. She sighed.

"Oh, Tom, you look so _handsome_ in that robe," a girl who she knew as Minako drooled over him. Usagi rolled her eyes and relaxed in her chair, head in hand, with an expression of boredom on her face. "Who's _she_?" Minako pronounced 'she' as if it were filth.

"Just a student I'm tutoring," Tom replied, his voice still cool.

"Tom, have you been working out lately?" A redhead purred as she gave a slow wink.

"Wow, your hair is just so _fine_," another blonde licked her lips in what she thought to be a seductive manner, but failed miserably. Usagi groaned.

"This is exactly why I don't want to work with you," Usagi growled, rather irked, and began to walk away.

"Sheesh, what's _her_ problem?"

"Sit back down," Tom asked –no, _demanded_ –her.

"Listen, Mr. Riddle, I am not some sort of pet that will obey your every command. Nor am I some sort of lovesick admirer here to fawn and drool over you," Usagi poked her finger into Tom's chest to emphasize her point. Tom remained unaffected. Usagi, of course, ended up sitting back down, causing Tom to smile smugly. "And no, I am not obeying your every command. I just need to pass this dratted test and I'll be gone."

"Girls, why don't you go? I'll catch up with you later," Tom offered them a dazzling smile and the mob left, arguing about whom he was smiling at.

"How can you stand them?" Usagi asked after a moment's silence. Tom shrugged.

"I got used to it."

"Oh," another awkward silence passed between them. "Well, I might as well introduce myself. Usagi Serenity Tsukino the second, at your service!" Usagi gave a cheery bow. "And no, I'm not stupid, just blissfully ignorant." Usagi offered a grin. "I know who you are, though. Who hasn't heard of the heart-throb and uber-intelligent Tom Riddle?"

"I'm glad you think of me in that way," Tom replied, sarcastic, as Usagi snorted and then scowled.

"Puh-lease. I was being sarcastic. Just because you've got looks doesn't mean that you aren't an egotistical, selfish little cold bastard," Usagi smirked at that one. It had obviously hit home. "I don't see what those other girls see in you. Watch, the moment I walk out of here, I'll probably be attacked with hexes by a bazillion different people. All because of you."

"I'm honored that these girls are so possessive of me."

Usagi laughed and rolled her eyes. "I swear they have OCD. Anyways, where do we get started?"

"You do know what the Amour Antidote is, correct?"

"It is an antidote to most love potions and spells; those containing the wings of pixies are resistant against it. However, an antidote containing crushed bat wings will counter them. The latter requires three weeks of preparation and two extra for boiling under the full moon."

"Impressive," Tom nodded, glancing down at the book in front of him.

"Like I said, I'm not stupid, just blissfully ignorant."

"Now, where do you think you made your errors?"

"I wasn't paying attention and accidentally knocked crushed dragon scales in the elementary steps of the potion. Steam came out and burned my best friend, but it was only a 1st degree one."

"So your problem isn't the potion itself, but rather, concentration."

"Yup yup," Usagi grinned. "I get distracted easily."

"Now, what was your distraction at the time of your 'accident'?"

Usagi's cheeks flamed and she looked away. She couldn't tell him that _he_ was her distraction. "Nothing."

"Usagi, you are such a klutz and a ditz!" the unmistakable voice of Usagi's best friend broke their conversation. She sighed in relief before turning towards a pretend-angry raven haired girl. Her amethyst eyes flashed. "I can't believe you tried to kill me!"

"Rei! You're all right!" Usagi leapt up and hugged her friend. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to burn you. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Are you sure you're ok? Nothing too horrible?"

"Meatball head, I look ok, don't I?" Usagi pouted at the comment but nodded nonetheless. "Then there's nothing more to it, is there?"

"No. And don't call me meatball head!"

"Meatball head," Rei taunted, her violet eyes gleaming with amusement. Usagi huffed and turned away, casting sidelong glances at her best friend. She feigned a look of hurt, causing Rei to sigh. "Oh come on, you and I both know that I meant it in a nice way. Anyway, what did Slughorn make you do?"

"He let me retake it. I did get an 'O' in potions last year, so he knows that I'm not stupid. I'm going to get tutored for three days and then take it on Saturday evening."

"Who's your tutor? Ami?"

"Nope, him," Usagi tilted her head towards Tom, who had been observing their conversation with interest. Rei grinned knowingly at Usagi, who merely waved her away."Not a word, ok?"

"Alright, Usagi," Rei smirked, giving her a meaningful wink. "I'll leave you to your… tutoring."

"Rei!" Usagi whined. "Stop that!" Rei just gave a laugh and walked away, giving a wave of her hand as a good-bye. Usagi pouted cutely and turned back to Tom. She smiled happily. "She's so mean. But I love her to death. She's always there, no matter what. And she's so pretty and perfect. I wish I could be as beautiful as her." Sighing wistfully, she turned back to her book. "What next?"

"Ingredients. Name them."

"Hmm… let's see. Unicorn hair, three strands, crushed newt's eyes, one pinch, three quarts of purified holy water, one pint of black aqua, the puss from one pod of Lover's Bleeding Heart, and one teaspoon of crushed dragon scales. For taste, crushed vanilla beans and chocolate."

"Do you know the steps?"

"Combine the holy water and black aqua and let it simmer under low heat for ten minutes. While that's doing that, remove the puss from the pod and mix the crushed newt's eyes and dragon scales with it. Add the unicorn hairs to the mixture after ten minutes and let it boil at high heat for five more minutes. Add vanilla and chocolate and stir counter-clockwise five times. Then add the mixture and stir counter-clockwise for fifteen more turns, adding one clockwise turn for every five counter-clockwise ones. Then let it simmer on low heat for seventeen minutes and repeat the stirring. And it's done." Usagi shrugged, as if it were nothing. Tom shook his head.

"You've got everything. Slughorn will probably make us work together again tomorrow, the prat."

"Oh, no, it's ok; you don't have to do that. Besides, you've got better things to do. I'll just lie and tell him that we did work together."

"You don't seem like you're a very good liar," Tom smirked when Usagi blushed.

"I'm working on it."

"Yeah, well, I'm off to Professor Dumbledore. Good bye."

"Bye," Usagi watched his tall, athletic frame leave the library and sighed dreamily. She couldn't believe her luck. She didn't embarrass herself at all and she and Tom were even on speaking terms. This had turned out better than she thought. Packing up her things, she headed out the door. Sure enough, about fifteen different curses were headed her way, but she was prepared. "Protego!" The hexes bounced off of her force field and hit their original senders. She giggled before continuing down the hall, waving a good-bye at the deformed girls.

* * *

This was supposed to be out last week, but I never got around to it. :sweatdrops: Warning, though, I might re-write this and make it a one-shot instead of a three-parter. And for those of you waiting for my other fics, don't worry. I'm almost done with this one, another page or two to writeand two more updates should do it.

Alright! My first Tom Riddle and Usagi story. Yeah, Tom was a little OOC, but not too much I hope? Please review!


End file.
